Ravena Campaign Setting
Overview This was meant to be a longform campaign Designed by DM Czenya. It was short lived due to conflicting scheduling. Set in the woodland realm of Ravena, the Characters that were portrayed here were Aanya, the dog like Druid Zedyf, the narcissist Half Elf Wizard Varen Borten, the Cautious Eldtritch Knight in training. and LampLamp, the Kenku Cleric who worshipped the light. The goblin Bounty In the City of Sarellen on 08/06/200 of the Sixth Age, a group of very different individuals found themselves gathered together in Hadrans Inn. There was Zedyf the grey eyed Wizard, a Stoic Half elf. Aanya, the druid raised by wolves. LampLamp, the strange little Kenku Cleric, the only one of his kind. And Varen Borten, a Squire of the Eldritch Knights Order from the Western Kingdoms. A bounty was offered to them by the Innkeeper, "200 gold Total" he said, which they accepted. Noticing that their skills would lend to each other quite well they agreed to split the gold. They slept for a Knight and spent the morning in the City before they set off. As night settled in the party set up camp and LampLamp accidentally set a small area of the camp alight while trying to be helpful. This led to a night time visit from a funny little sprite whom was not particularly pleased with his actions, but seeing him as being a harmless little bird, let him off with a warning. The next day dawned and the group continued on in the direction they had been pointed, not entirely sure what to expect. This uncertainty was increased when they crossed paths with a group of elvish soldiers who knew very little about the goblins they were going to face aside from them being a nuisance. They spoke of them having potentially a pet Dragon, though nobody in the group really believed Goblins would have a Dragon. Not dissuaded by such talk the party continued on into the night and made camp. As the group sat resting from their long days walk Varen noticed movement in the shadows. Nobody else saw anything and so they passed it off as perhaps simply being a trick of the dancing firelight. But Varen knew his own senses. Rightly so, no sooner did he investigate, then was he attacked by a lashing branch from one of the many tree's. Animated by some unhappy Entity, a second tree made strike. The party did their best to fend off the barrage of slow moving wood, determined to stand their ground. LampLamp not understanding the ill-intent of these things attempted to in a gesture of good faith and kindness Heal the damage the group had inflicted upon them... but they turned around and pummeled the poor bird. Showing his kindness and ignorance to be a weakness. Eventually they did managed to chop them down into enough pieces that they were able to use them as firewood. Varen noted LampLamp as being a particular kind of stupid. After resting and fully recovering from their fight the party was moving again. Unwittingly they stumbled right into viewing distance of the goblins camp though, and they were swarmed. Things looked dire as many enemies shot tiny arrows, or shoved sharp implements into the squishier parts of the various members of the adventuring party. LampLamp managed to summon the light of the Valar to burn the what he believed was the leader of the goblins to near death, but when he became a pin cushion and rested near inches from death Aanya was the one who dealt the killing blow routing the remaining Goblins. A job well done, the party rested within the rotten smelling Goblin camp in order to recover their strength before they continued on their adventure.